


梦想成真

by asgardsloki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), 钢铁侠 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Tony Stark/Reader(Virgin), virgin, 处子梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: “你”拥有在武器制造方面的天赋，在一次学校组织的参观中，你遇到了Tony Stark。





	梦想成真

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，纯肉，处子初夜梗，黄暴，上车需谨慎

梦想成真

作为一名武器制造专业的大学生，你第一次见到真正的，活生生的，有血有肉的钢铁侠，是在学校组织年级优秀学生参观斯塔克大厦的时候。  
他不像是电视里那样穿着把整个人都包裹起来的战甲，而是一身休闲装端着一杯香槟出现在二楼的栏杆处。  
居高临下的看着你们这十几个来参观的优秀学生，你好奇的看了他几眼，他看起来比网上说的要高一些，但也不好说是不是仰角使他看起来更高了一点。  
他注意到你的目光，冲着你举了举杯，露出了一个充满了荷尔蒙的微笑。  
你心跳加速有些惊慌失措的晕红着脸转过头，下一秒却觉得有些不妥，再转过头的时候却发现他已经转身离开了二楼，你哽了哽，为了自己的自作多情，更多的却是一种莫名其妙的失落。  
毕竟那是曾经从裂成两半的船上救过你一条命的人啊，少女的心到底有多小，小到只能装下那一个人，再容不得其他人的驻足，可是你也清楚的知道他跟你从一开始就是两个世界的人。  
一个高高在上如神明  
一个抬头仰望是信徒  
可是你还是存着点不切实际的期盼，为此你付出了常人几倍的努力去学习武器制造，只为了那一点无法明言的小小希冀。  
你无数次的向神明祈祷可以和他相见。  
接下来的参观你浑浑噩噩，完全没有注意到讲解员都说了什么，满脑子都是他刚刚的笑容。  
直到参观结束，全部人返回学校的时候工作人员在门口把你拦了下来。  
“女士”  
身着黑色西装的助理将你叫到一边  
“斯塔克先生很欣赏您的毕业作品，他叫我来问问您，是否能够跟您聊一聊关于您毕业后的就业意向问题。”  
“当…当然。”  
你简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，结结巴巴的表达了自己的意愿后跟着助理朝他的办公室走，暗自懊恼自己刚刚糟糕的表现，早知道会有单独面谈的机会，你应该换上那条更可爱一点的裙子的，不知道现在这身打扮会不会显得你太过于单调，昨天烫好的头发也不知道有没有被吹乱。  
忐忑的心情一直持续到你坐进托尼•斯塔克先生宽大而舒服的待客沙发，原本坐在办公桌后的男人见到你进来便站了起来，走到你面前伸出了右手。  
“很荣幸您愿意跟我聊聊，美丽的小姐。”  
你的脸刷的一下涨的通红，局促的伸出手回握了一下男人宽厚的手掌。  
温暖而有力  
接下来的几分钟你都因为斯塔克先生侧身坐在了你旁边并将左臂搭在你身后的沙发靠背上而神思恍惚。  
直到男人好笑的屈指敲了敲你的额头。  
“看来斯塔克的待遇还是不够优厚，你都不想听完我开出的条件。”  
你慌乱的否认着，尴尬的表示自己只是因为太过于激动而走了会神。  
他盯着你窘迫的样子看了一会，懒洋洋的把重心靠进了沙发。  
“美丽的小姐，我很看好你在武器制造方面的才华，上帝可以作证，你的才华简直是神明的恩赐，那么不如我们抛开那些条条框框，你来提条件，只要不是太过离谱，斯塔克工业都可以满足你。”  
你紧张的挺直了背，望着他的眼睛，又来了，他又一次露出了早上在二楼望着你时的笑容。  
“我想要你”  
你仿佛被蛊惑了一般脱口而出，然后才后知后觉的咬住了嘴唇，紧张的揉弄着及膝裙的裙角。  
他明显愣了愣，像是第一次见到你一样上下打量了你几眼，慢吞吞的开口。  
“我得说，就年纪而言，我们并不相配，你…”  
而你并不想听到他的拒绝，你直觉如果让他继续说下去你可能会失去这最后一点勇气。  
你飞快的凑了过去吻住了他的唇，手臂死死搂着他的脖子，然而你实在太过紧张，僵硬的身体不停的发着抖，直到他缓慢而坚定的拉开了你的手臂把你推开了一点  
完了，要被赶出去了  
你绝望的想着，露出一个马上就要哭出来的表情。  
他盯着你看了一会，轻轻的叹了口气，单手摘下了眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁  
“真是个麻烦的小姑娘啊”  
他低低的嘀咕着什么，倾身过来封住了你的唇，沿着你的唇线一点点描绘，你生涩的回应着他的亲吻，他的舌头在你的嘴里翻搅，带着点香槟的香气，你不知所措的抓着他的胳膊，这一切来的仿如梦境，男人醇厚的气息笼罩着你，你开始觉得口干舌燥，一点点放软了身体。  
他宽大的手掌顺着你的小腿向上摸索，探入你的裙子，隔着内裤精准的按上了你的蕊珠，你的身体敏感的弹动了一下，从喉咙里溢出一声模糊不清的惊喘，你试图把腿并拢起来却被他抓着脚踝摆成了躺在沙发上双腿夹着他腰的姿势。  
你羞红着脸不敢看他，身体却充满渴求的迎合着他的动作，陌生的情潮在体内翻滚，滑腻的液体溢出沾湿了内裤，你不知所措的想要夹紧双腿，却因为姿势的原因缠紧了他的腰，他低低的在你耳边笑了一声。  
“放松，我的姑娘，你太紧张了。”  
你顺从的抬起胳膊让他把你的上衣从头顶脱掉，而他注视着你的目光让你感觉全身都烧了起来，他俯下身在你的颈侧落下一个个吻痕，另一只手挑开你湿淋淋的内裤在你的入口处浅浅的戳弄着，你无措的抱住了他的头，十指拽住了他的发根，换来他报复性的用指尖掐住你的花蕊来回揉弄，你大口的喘息着在他身下扭动着身体，从花穴里流出的蜜液打湿了你屁股下的沙发，你不熟悉的欲望在下腹燃烧，你带着哭腔求他  
“先…先生……我好难受…下面好痒…呜…帮帮我”  
你说不清楚这到底是一种怎么样的感受，像是有人在你身体里点了一把火，烧的你口干舌燥恨不得他的唇永远不要离开你，只有他的吻才能把你从这场地狱般的折磨里拯救出来，你的乳头已经硬得像块小小的石子，裹在胸罩里被布料一次次磨蹭着，你渴求的挺身，直到他解开了你的内衣随意的抓着一侧的胸乳亵玩，你的花穴抽搐着吐出一波波甜腻的液体，迫不及待的吮紧了他探入的一点点指尖，你狂乱的呻吟着，再顾不得羞耻，下体的空虚和瘙痒几乎要把你逼疯，那是你从未有过的体验，你不知道应该如何应对，只能顺从着本能抓紧了他的肩膀一次次的哀求他的垂怜，直到他退开了一点胡乱拉下了裤带将硕大顶在你腿间上下滑动，哑着嗓子在你耳边问你  
“可以吗？我的宝贝”  
你顾不上说话，胡乱的点着头，扭动着身体试图将他抵在你腿间的巨物吞进身体，直到他将你的一条腿抬到肩膀上，一沉腰将整根性器都捅了进去，滚热粗大的性器碾过花穴里的一层层褶皱，撑开了你从未被人触碰过的秘地，等你和他感受到那层薄膜的存在时已经来不及了，他硕大的龟头毫不留情的撕开了你的那道薄膜，擦着你的敏感点撞进了你体内最深处。  
痛  
这是你唯一的感觉，刚刚排山倒海的欲望已经被撕裂的剧痛压了下去，你背后出了一层冷汗，疼的眼泪在眼眶里打转，花径死死的箍着他的性器，因为他小幅度的挪动而痛呼出声。  
他有些尴尬的摸了摸你的头发，阳具在你的体内勃勃跳动着，看得出来他用尽了全力在压抑自己的欲望，他低头含住你的乳头吮吸，湿润的舌尖把你的乳尖压进乳晕里再吮吸出来，粗糙的手指捏着你的蕊珠玩弄。  
你慢慢的放松了一点身体，撕裂的疼痛和熬人的欲望在你的身体里拉扯，你半闭着眼睛，青涩的身体毫无保留的在他怀里绽放  
他叼着你的乳头含糊的说了句什么，听起来像是对不起  
对不起？对不起什么？  
你迷迷糊糊的想着，极力想弄明白他表达的意思，却被他突如起来的动作刺激的尖叫出声，他抽出了性器，只留头部在你的身体里，还不等你适应又整根操了进去，鲜艳的处子血混着淫液顺着你腿根流下，你弓起身体，说不清自己是疼还是爽，被他拥在怀里用着和上半身截然相反的态度一下下狠狠的操弄着，你胡乱的摇着头，扭着腰想要逃开，却被他一次次掐着腰肢拖回来钉死在他大的可怕的性器上，你昏昏然觉得自己已经被他操穿了身体，他粗硬的阴茎似乎穿过你的胃直接顶到了喉咙，你哽咽着，沙哑着嗓子哀求他轻一点，然而你滑落在他身体两侧的双腿却诚实的攀上了他腰肢，你的甬道收缩着紧紧的咬住他的肉棒不放，一阵阵触电般的快感从尾椎升起，你的花径痉挛着绞紧他的性器，你扬起了头尖叫呻吟着，大量滚烫粘腻的液体从你身体深处涌出，浇在他的龟头上再被他一次次动作间带出体外，他空旷的办公室里只有你哑着嗓子的呻吟和咕叽咕叽的水声，他低下头审视着你的表情，似乎露出一个笑容，又似乎是你泪眼朦胧中错看了他的表情。  
他掐着你的腿弯把你的双腿压到你的身体两侧，你沾满了淫液的裙子被揉的皱皱巴巴的搭在你的小腹上，这样的姿势只要你的目光稍稍向下就能看到你腿间的小穴是怎样被男人巨大的性器一寸寸操开的，你涨红着脸羞耻的扭过头，却被他坏心的掐着下巴逼着你看着自己是如何贪婪的一点点将他的阴茎吞入身体的。  
“我亲爱的宝贝，你的身体热情极了，她饥渴的绞着我的老二呢，我得说如果不是亲身体验，我是无论如何都无法相信你在这之前从未有过任何经验的”  
他伏在你耳边用性感的声音说着下流淫荡的言辞，而你羞愤的闭上了眼睛，却不由自主的按照他的说法一下下收缩着小穴吮吸他的性器，他顿了顿死死的掐住你的腰，在你白皙的腰侧留下一片青紫的指痕，当他不再控制自己的力度时你才发现刚刚那几乎把你撞飞出去的力度已经是他刻意收敛的结果，你刚刚刻意收缩小穴的频率顷刻间被他撞散，你几乎掌握不了呼吸的次数，只能任由他一次次碾平你所有的褶皱，磨过你穴内所有的敏感点再深深的埋进你体内，你的小腹一阵阵酸麻，再他又一次全根没入你花穴抵在最深处喷发的时候你全身颤抖着又一次达到了高潮，你张着嘴却发不出声音，眼前一片白茫，小穴收缩着恨不得把他的肉棒吞的更深，直到他抽出性器你的穴口还紧缩着不肯吐出一点属于他的液体，直到他伸手勾弄着你的花核，揉弄着你被操着红肿的穴口，你才逐渐放松了下来，浊白的精液混着带着点血丝的淫液大股大股的涌出来，你浑身瘫软的躺在他的沙发上，才觉得自己浑身酸疼，尤其是被操的红肿的穴口，淫液的涌出都带着丝丝的刺痛，你用手臂挡着眼睛小口小口的倒吸着气，直到被他拥入怀中，丝质衬衫的良好触感磨蹭着你的肌肤，而你这个时候才意识到他只是解开了裤带而你则接近全裸，满身性爱过后的痕迹，你尴尬的躲闪着目光不时偷偷的瞄一瞄他的表情，直到他叹了口气伸手捂住了你的眼睛，一根滚烫的硬物抵在了你的腰侧。  
“宝贝，你要再这么看着我，我可就忍不住了”  
End


End file.
